bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Bloody Crow of Cainhurst - Chapter 3: Deathless
'''Deathless '''is the third chapter of my ninth fanfiction, "Bloody Crow of Cainhurst". Another ironic title. This chapter is much longer than the previous two chapters. Enjoy. I have remastered this chapter, and it is now so much more accurate to the lore. I'm extremely proud of this chapter. It might not be 100% lore relevant, but it is believable. I hope it is, at least. Deathless I left Cainhurst, determined to find Maria. While I wanted to do it, something inside me thought that I was doing the wrong thing. That doesn't matter to me, since I'm doing what I want to do. I've never been to Yharnam, so this should be fun. Upon arriving in Yharnam, I was fascinated by the place. I got sidetracked since I wanted to explore the place. I lost track of time, and explored every area of Yharnam. I was walking through Old Yharnam when I remembered why I came to this city. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I grabbed my scabbard, and was ready to draw my sword, until I heard her voice. Maria: You're a bit far from home, aren't you, Altair? Altair: I am. Maria: What brings you to Yharnam? I turned around. Altair: I came here looking for you. Maria: Why? Altair: Care to make a guess? Maria: Oh, I see. Altair: I love you, Maria. I have loved you for a long time. Maria: Wow. Altair: I should go back to Cainhurst. Maria: Don't go. Altair: Why not? Maria: I became the student of a hunter. Join me. I thought about this for a minute or two, and ultimately accepted. Altair: Okay. I'll do it. I followed Maria to a workshop or something like that. It looked like a small house, but I could tell that it wasn't. It was kind of creepy. I'm not sure why it is in a location like this. I couldn't imagine this place being easy to find. Was it supposed to be hidden like this? Altair: I already don't like this place. Maria: I felt the same when I arrived here. Come on. We entered the workshop, and there was a man. The man was wearing a brown coat, black cape, a metal gauntlet, maroon-ish trousers, a top hat, and brown boots. He had a scythe on his lap. Gehrman: Welcome back, Maria. Who is this? Maria: He is a friend of mine. He is here to join us. "That's NOT why I'm here", I thought in my head. Gehrman: Very well. Let's take a look at him, shall we? I took of my helmet. He looked at me for about 2 minutes, which made me kind of uncomfortable. Gehrman: You seem worthy. What is your name? Altair: My name is Altair. But you can call me "The Crow". Gehrman: As you wish. I am Gehrman. What kind of weapons do you have? Altair: I protect people using the best way I know how.... I took out my Chikage. Altair: With my sword. Gehrman: If you're going to be one of us, you will need a firearm. Altair: Why? All I need is my sword. Gehrman: You need a firearm, but you don't have to use it. Altair: I can’t aim well. At all. Gehrman: Practice makes perfect. Gehrman went over to a chest, and pulled out a pistol, then gave it to me. It was gold colored, had two barrells, and a wheel on the left side. It was really cool. Altair: I've held a few firearms in my time, but none were as cool as this one. I like it. Maria: Nerd. Altair: What? Gehrman: Before your training can begin, we need to introduce you to Willem. He needs to know that we have a new student. Altair: Sounds good. Gehrman: Let's go to Byrgenwerth. Altair: Okay then. Gehrman and Maria brought me to Byrgenwerth. On the way there, they told me about some special blood that was found in some underground ruin, and is capable of healing anything. I wasn't paying attention the entire time, because there were quite a few distractions on the way there. When we got to Byrgenwerth, I was expecting more. It was a small building, located near a lake. That's it. There was nothing here. Altair: This is it? It's smaller than I expected. Maria: I felt the same way when I arrived for the first time. We entered the building, and were greeted by a female scholar. She was very rude to me. She pointed at me, which was super aggressive. I really felt like shooting her in the face with my new pistol, but I didn't. Yurie: Who are you? Altair: My name is Altair. Gehrman: He's our newest recruit. We need to introduce him to Provost Willem. Yurie: Very well. But I'm keeping an eye on him. Gehrman brought me to Willem. I knew right from the start that I wasn't going to like this guy. Just by looking at him, I could already tell that Willem was bad news. Despite this, I tried my very best to be respectful. Willem: Welcome back, Gehrman. Who is this young man? Gehrman: This is..... Altair: I am Sir Altair of Cainhurst. Willem: Another Vileblood, eh? Very well. What do you need? Gehrman: He wants to join us. "I never volunteered for this", I really wanted to say. Willem: He looks like a good warrior. I don't see any reason not to let him join us. Welcome to Brygenwerth, Altair. Altair: Thank you, Willem. Willem: That's "Master Willem" to you, young man. Altair: Terribly sorry, sir. Willem: You're new around here. You'll get used to it. Hopefully. The other man in the room was a named Laurence. He didn't speak at all, but I don't think that I would like him either. I was also introduced to a woman named Caryll, who was the only person I met that day that I didn't want to brutally carve open with my sword. She didn't talk much, but I liked her. Maria, Gehrman, and I returned to the workshop, and they prepared to train me. I had to ask Gehrman a very important question. Altair: What exactly is it that we are going to be doing? Gehrman: It's very simple, son. When the night of the hunt comes, we go through Yharnam, killing any beasts that we encounter. The Yharnamites cannot know about this. Altair: Okay. I got it. Maria: Do you really? Altair: Why are you talking to me like this? Gehrman: That's enough! You fight beasts, not each other. Over the next few weeks, Gehrman trained me. It took a while for me to get better at using my pistol, but there was definitely some improvement. I could hit a target that was less than 30 feet away from me easily. I tried many different types of weapons, like spears, cleavers, and axes, but none of them suited me, so I kept using my sword. Gehrman seemed impressed by how quickly I was learning. After two weeks of training, he knew that I was ready for my first hunt. When the night of the hunt came around, we used the cover of the night to remain undetected, and began our hunt. All throughout Yharnam, we hunted beasts. Me, Maria, Gehrman, and another hunter (whose name I didn't know), hunted aggressively. That night was very repetitive. We went through the various districts in Yharnam, found beasts, and killed them. The only interesting thing that happened was when we were in Old Yharnam. We were going around a corner, but I told them to stop. There were five small, humanoid beasts in a group, and I really wanted to impress Maria, so I decided to take them out on my own. I used my blood to enhance my sword, then turned toward the hunter that was with us. Altair: I got this. Old Hunter: I got your back. I ran around the corner, and charged the beasts. Before any of them realized that I was coming, I stabbed one of them in the back. I kicked it off my sword, and slashed two of them in their throats when they tried to charge at me. I then took out my pistol, and shot the second to last beast, then shot the last one immediately after. I then turned around, and walked toward my comrades. Altair: That was easy. What's next? After the hunt, we returned to Brygenwerth, and Gehrman told me that he was impressed. Apparently, I had exceeded his expectations. When he asked me why I charged that small group of beasts by myself, I told him that I was trying to be a show off. He told me that I would be on many hunts with him. After ten years of being a hunter, I was on my final hunt. I was in the Cathedral Ward, and attacked a large beast. I wounded it, but it ran away. I would not let anyone or anything escape me, so I followed it. The beast went into the Forbidden Woods. It ran, so I ran too. The beast went over a wooden bridge, and I kept pursuing it. I ran so carelessly that I didn't notice a presurre plate on the ground. I heard Maria tell me to stop running, but it was too late. I activated the trap. Altair: Oh shit... A large wooden log filled with spikes swung from a tree branch and hit me. I flew 10 feet back, and I died. Or did I survive? Credits It's very predictable what is going to happen next. I'm not even sure if this is accurate to the lore. Tell me what you think in the comments. I try to make Altair very similar to me. I could totally see myself heroicly charging five beasts in order to impress a pretty lady. If beasts were real, of course. Category:Blog posts